


Dark Soul's Night

by Fu_Dragon



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist eine Geschichte über Kermits dunklere, düstere Seite. Wir alle wissen, dass sie existiert, aber kaum einer getraut sich, diese Gefilde zu ergründen. Was sagte Kermit so schön über seine Seele? "It's a dark scary place over there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Soul's Night

Kermit betrat die wenig einladend wirkende Hinterhofkneipe entschlossenen Schrittes. Die Sonnenbrille und das ausdruckslose Gesicht verbargen die schwelenden Emotionen. Mit Absicht hatte er diesen Pub gewählt, weit abseits des Delancey's und der sogenannten "besseren Umgebung" von Sloanville. Er wollte keineswegs einem seiner Kollegen über den Weg zu laufen. Hier konnte er sicher sein, dass sich keiner von ihnen hierher verirrte.  
Er wollte nur eines: Sich betrinken und somit alles vergessen, oder sich in der Wärme einer Frau verlieren. Am besten beides...wobei ersteres sicher sehr viel einfacher zu bewerkstelligen war.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten ging er zum Tresen und bestellte beim Barkeeper ein Bier und einen Whisky. Dann drehte er sich um und suchte sich ein Plätzchen in der spärlich besuchten Kneipe. Er fand eine Nische, in der er direkt an der Wand sitzen konnte. Das schummrige Licht reichte fast nicht bis dahin. Der perfekte Ort. So konnte er alles überblicken und war vor Überraschungen gesichert. Alte Söldnergewohntheiten starben eben schwer.

Der Barkeeper brachte ihm die gewünschten Sachen und kassierte gleich ab. Kermit konnte ein abfälliges Grinsen nicht verbergen. In dieser Gegend war es wohl sicherer, gleich das Geld zu verlangen, bevor man Zechprellern hinterher laufen musste. Zumindest aber waren die beiden Gläser sauber...nicht, dass es ihm in der jetzigen Stimmung etwas ausgemacht hätte, aus einem dreckigen Glas zu trinken.

Er griff nach dem Whisky und trank ihn in einem einzigen Schluck aus. Das hochprozentige Gebräu brannte in seiner Kehle und hinterließ in seinem leeren Magen ein wohliges Gefühl an Wärme. Leider war es nur von kurzer Dauer. Kermit schnippte mit den Fingern und deutete dem Barkeeper an, ihm noch zwei Whisky zu bringen. Das Geld dafür legte er gleich auf den Tisch mit dazu. Dann griff er nach dem Bier und trank in gierigen Schlucken. Doch auch das konnte seinen Durst nach Rache und dem Gefühl vollkommener Unzulänglichkeit nicht stillen.

"Verdammt," fluchte Kermit und umspannte das Bierglas so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten. Warum nur war ihnen so ein dämlicher Fehler unterlaufen? Monatelange Recherche und akribisches Zusammensetzen eines Puzzleteils nach dem anderen...alles für die Katz.  
Was war das nur für ein beschissener Staat, der einen Vergewaltiger und Mörder nur wegen eines dämlichen Formfehlers wieder laufen ließ? Welchen idiotischen Cop hatte man da bei der Verhaftung nur heran gelassen, dass dieser vergessen hatte, dem Mörder seine Rechte vorzulesen? Aufgrund hochbezahlter Staranwälte, hatte der Richter keine andere Wahl gehabt, als den Typen wieder laufen zu lassen. Wo blieb hier nur die Gerechtigkeit? Nun befand sich Hawkins wieder auf freiem Fuß und konnte weiterhin seiner perversen Mordlust nachgehen.

*Ich hätte ihm einfach eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen sollen, dann hätten wir den Mistkerl los,* dachte Kermit und leerte das nächste Glas Whisky, das sich auf wundersame Weise auf seinem Tisch eingefunden hatte. Doch leider hatte er sein Vorhaben nicht in die Tat umsetzen können, denn kaum war Hawkins entlassen worden, verschwand er spurlos von der Bildfläche. Nicht einmal Kermits meisterliche Computerkenntnisse halfen, um den jetzigen Aufenthaltsort heraus zu finden. *Warum habe ich nur nicht gleich gehandelt, als du aus dem Gerichtsgebäude heraus gekommen bist?*, haderte der Detective mit sich und seinem Schicksal. Scheiße, einfach alles Scheiße.

Sein Blick fiel in das halb leer getrunkene Bierglas. Er meinte die drei Gesichter der schrecklich entstellen, missbrauchten und ermordeten Frauen darin zu erkennen, wie sie ihn vorwurfsvoll ansahen. Das Gefühl versagt zu haben, kehrte in aller Macht zurück. Es fühlte sich beinahe an wie ein körperlicher Schmerz. Kermit spürte, wie sich alles in ihm zusammen zog. Ein zentnerschweres Gewicht schien auf seiner Brust zu lasten und ihm den Atem zu nehmen. Er keuchte auf und leerte das dritte Glas Whisky mit einem Zug. *Vergessen, ich will doch nur Vergessen*, flehte er innerlich.

Gute zehn Minuten und zwei weitere Whiskys später, ließ dieses Gefühl endlich ein wenig nach. Sein Gehirn schien sich langsam aber sicher mit Watte zu füllen und Stück für Stück die grässlichen Geschehnisse aufzusaugen. Zugegeben, er war weit davon entfernt richtig betrunken zu sein, doch er hatte schon sehr früh gelernt, genügsam zu sein.

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem er die Kneipe betreten hatte, ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er verzog das Gesicht. Gemessen am sonstigen Standard seiner bevorzugten Etablissements, kam es ihm hier noch heruntergekommener vor. Die Stühle und Tische hatten eindeutig schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Soweit er erkennen konnte, gab es kein Utensil, welches keine Schrammen, abgebrochene Ecken oder Flecken aufwies. Achtlos hingestellte Kerzen auf jedem Tisch stellten die einzig erkennbare Dekoration dar, nicht einmal an den Wänden hingen Bilder. Direkt an der Bar versuchten zwei ältere, verbraucht wirkende Bardamen, die mehr wie Penner aussehenden Gäste zum trinken zu animieren. Auch ihren Gesichtern konnte man ansehen, dass sie die Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben schon lange aufgegeben hatten. Die ganze Kneipe wirkte so wie er sich fühlte...lieblos, kalt und leer.

Kermit seufzte tief auf. *Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Ich bin hierher gekommen, um zu Vergessen, nicht, um mir noch mehr vom Verfall und der Schlechtigkeit der Welt anzuschauen.*

Das Geräusch eines herunterfallenden Aschenbechers zu seiner linken ließ ihn herum fahren. Innerhalb von Sekunden spannte sich jeder Muskel seines Körpers und seine Hand legte sich auf den Griff seiner Waffe. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er das Geschehen zwei Tische weiter, bereit einzugreifen. Man musste keinen Doktortitel haben, um zu erkennen, dass dort etwas nicht stimmte.

Er entdeckte eine Frau, die fast ganz im Dunkeln saß. Es war unmöglich auszumachen, wie alt sie war, oder welche Figur sie hatte. Vor ihrem Tisch stand ein schmuddelig wirkender Mann, der sich halb zu ihr beugte und eine Hand auf ihren Arm gelegt hatte. Kermit strengte seine Ohren an, um die anderen Geräusche der Kneipe auszublenden. Er schaffte es, das Gespräch aufzuschnappen.

"Nun komm schon, du bist doch schon ganz heiß", hörte er den Mann sagen.

"Lassen sie mich los. Ich will nicht", entgegnete die Frau sehr verunsichert.

"Es interessiert mich nicht, was du willst, meine Schöne. Du hast mich schon die ganze Zeit mit deinen Blicken heiß gemacht, ich habe das ganz genau gesehen", entgegnete der Mann und zog an ihrem Handgelenk.

Kermit schaute sich nach einem etwaigen Komplizen des Mannes um. Niemand anderen in der Bar schien dieses kleine Drama zu interessieren. Alle Gäste waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, tief in die Gläser zu schauen. Anscheinend war das hier normal.

Kermit hatte genug gesehen und gehört. Er stand auf und schlenderte auf die beiden zu, so als hätte er keine Sorge dieser Welt.

Der Mann beachtete ihn gar nicht. "Nun hab dich nicht so du Schlampe", sagte der Mann ärgerlich und zerrte wiederum am Handgelenk der Frau. Die Geste zog die Frau halb über den Tisch.

"Lassen sie mich endlich los! Warum hilft mir denn keiner?", rief die Frau aus, schon den Tränen nahe.

Kermits Hand schnellte vor. Zielsicher griff er nach dem kleinen Finger des Mannes und drehte ihn einfach herum. Es knackte. Der Mann schrie auf und ließ die Frau sofort los. Wütende Augen voller Bösartigkeit wandten sich Griffin zu, während der Mann die verletzte Hand an seine Brust drückte.

"Was soll denn das du Penner! Du Idiot hast mir den Finger gebrochen!"

"Seien die froh, dass es nur der Finger ist und sie keine Kugel im Kopf haben. Die Dame sagte deutlich, dass sie nicht belästigt werden möchte", erwiderte Kermit gefährlich leise.

"Was interessiert dich die kleine Schlampe? Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten", wütete der Mann.

Kermit sah, wie die freie Hand des Mannes an dessen Hosentasche wanderte. Für ihn ein sicheres Zeichen, dass der Mann dort eine Schusswaffe oder ein Messer mit sich trug.

"Oh, oh, das würde ich an ihrer Stelle bleiben lassen", sagte Kermit in einem Ton, der kochendes Wasser zum Erstarren bringen lassen konnte und zückte seine Dienstmarke. In der anderen Hand hielt er schon griffbereit den Desert Eagle.

Der Mann erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. "Verdammte, elende Scheiße...ein Bulle", fluchte er.

"Halten sie die Klappe", war alles, was Kermit von sich gab.

Den Mann im Auge behaltend, wandte er sich der Frau zu. "Ma'am, wollen sie Anzeige gegen diesen Mann erstatten?"

"Hey Moment mal, ich habe nichts...", warf der Mann ein, doch ein eisiger Blick von Kermit brachte in abrupt zum Schweigen.

"Ma'am?"

Die Frau sah ihn mit großen, erschreckten Augen an. "N...nein", stotterte sie schließlich.

Kermit zuckte nur die Schultern. Zwingen konnte er niemanden zu seinem Glück, auch wenn es ihn in den Fingern juckte, aus diesem Abschaum Kleinholz zu machen. Ein gebrochener Finger war noch viel zu wenig Strafe für diesen menschlichen Abfall. Er trat dicht an den übel riechenden Mann heran und teilte ihm leise mit, so dass die Frau es nicht hören konnte. "Machen sie, dass sie von hier fortkommen. Sollte ich sie noch einmal hier erwischen, dann schneide ich ihnen die Eier ab und füttere sie damit. Das ist keine leere Drohung."

Pures Entsetzen machte sich im Gesicht des Mannes breit. Er stolperte totenblass ein paar Meter zurück, drehte sich dann um und rannte aus dem Lokal, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihm her.

Kermit grinste zufrieden, bevor er sich wieder der Frau zuwandte. "Alles in Ordnung mit ihren Ma'am?"

Die Frau strich das halblange, braune Haar aus ihrer Stirn. Sie beugte sich hinunter und hob den Aschenbecher wieder auf. Ein dämmriger Lichtstrahl erhellte ihr Gesicht und Kermit hielt überrascht den Atem an.

Rein vom Aussehen her, passte sie hier absolut nicht hinein. Sie mochte vielleicht keine Schönheit sein, aber sie besaß ein hübsches, ebenmäßiges Gesicht und sie wirkte weder verbraucht noch abgetakelt, wie die anderen beiden Frauen hier. Im Gegenteil, sie wirkte sehr gepflegt, wie das kurze Aufblitzen strahlend weißer Zähne bewies. Und soweit er es beurteilen konnte, bestand ihre Kleidung auch nicht gerade aus Billigware. Ihr Alter ließ sich in dem Dämmerlicht kaum abschätzen, zumal sie sich schon wieder in die beinahe Dunkelheit zurück gezogen hatte, wie ein Tier, das das Licht scheut.

"Danke, ja. Vielen Dank für die Rettung."

Die leise gesprochenen Worte brachten Kermit aus seiner Versunkenheit. Er grinste sie an. "Nichts zu danken, das ist mein Job."

Stille.

Eigentlich gebot es nun der Anstand, sich umzudrehen und einen Abgang zu machen, doch irgend etwas hatte die Frau an sich, das ihn unweigerlich anzog und am Gehen hinderte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie das einzige gut aussehende Wesen in dieser Bar war, aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er für diese Nacht insgeheim noch immer einen warmen, willigen Körper für wilden, heißen Sex ohne Verpflichtung suchte. Er wusste es nicht.

*Komm schon Griffin, die wirst du eh nicht in dein Bett bekommen nach dem Schrecken, den sie gerade erlitten hat*, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Und dennoch, er wollte nicht einfach so aufgeben. Sein leicht alkoholvernebeltes Gehirn flüsterte ihm zu, einfach die Chance wahr zu nehmen und zu versuchen, bei ihr zu landen. Die "sie schulden mir etwas" Tour hatte in Söldnerzeiten immerhin schon mehr als einmal zum Erfolg geführt. Doch der Teil seines Gehirnes, der noch einigermaßen klar denken konnte, teilte ihm mit, dass dieser Schachzug sehr unfair ihr gegenüber wäre und er sie nicht ausnutzen dürfe. Der klar denkende Teil gewann.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, meinte Kermit: "Gut. Falls noch etwas ist, ich sitze zwei Tische weiter. Ich werde noch eine Weile bleiben, falls dieser Kerl zurück kommt."

"Wollen sie sich vielleicht zu mir setzen? Ich würde sie gerne auf einen Drink einladen. Sehen sie es als kleines Dankeschön", erwiderte sie schüchtern.

Kermit musste sich ein Grinsen verbeißen. *Vielleicht wird es doch noch was.*  
"Wenn ihnen meine Gesellschaft nichts ausmacht, gerne", meinte er höflich.

Anstelle einer Antwort zeigte sie nur auf den Platz neben sich, den Kermit nur allzu gerne einnahm. Sie winkte den Barkeeper an ihren Tisch, der auch sofort diensteifrig herbei eilte. Sie bestellte ein Whisky-Cola für sich und Kermit hörte sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung eine Tasse Kaffee bestellen. *Was ist denn nun in dich gefahren?*

Die Zeit, bis die Getränke geliefert wurden, verbrachten sie schweigend. Als die Frau bezahlen wollte, schüttelte er den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Das geht auf mich."

Er spürte, wie sie unter seiner Berührung erstarrte und zog schnell seine Hand zurück. Ihm war, als hätte er einen leichten elektrischen Schlag bekommen, sie schien eher nicht begeistert zu sein.

*Klasse Griffin, vermassle nur gleich alles.*

Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und bezahlte den Barkeeper trotz ihres schwachen Protestes.

Kermit hob die Tasse zu einem Trinkspruch, sie tat es ihm gleich. "Auf dass der Abend schöner enden möge, als er begonnen hat", meinte er.

"Darauf trinke ich einen", entgegnete sie und stieß mit ihm an.

Der Duft ihres Parfums, aber auch eine leichte Alkoholfahne wehte ihm entgegen. So ganz nüchtern konnte sie wohl auch nicht mehr sein. Nur dumm, dass er in dieser Dunkelheit kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Kerze auf dem Tisch. Er deutete darauf und erkundigte sich, ob es ihr recht sei. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick und nickte dann doch. Kermit zog ein Feuerzeug aus der Tasche und zündete die Kerze an.

Das Licht, das die Flamme verbreitete, war nicht sehr hell, aber es reichte, um sie besser betrachten zu können. Schnell stellte er fest, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Sie war hübsch, sehr hübsch sogar. Der flackernde Schein der Flammen umspielte ihr niedliches Gesicht und gab ihm einen warmen, porzellanhaften, beinahe ätherischen Ausdruck. Das fehlende Make-up betonte diese Zerbrechlichkeit noch zusätzlich. Auch jetzt war ihr Alter nur schwer zu schätzen. Sie konnte Mitte 20, oder auch deutlich jünger oder älter sein. Selten hatte er ein Gesicht gesehen, das so schwer einzuschätzen war...oder es lag schlicht und einfach an der Ladung Alkohol, die er intus hatte.

"Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ihren Namen", versuchte er ein Gespräch anzufangen.

Endlich wandte sie sich ihm zu, so dass er auch ihre Augen sehen konnte. "Samantha Conrad. Und sie sind?"

Kermit schluckte trocken. Diese Augen, wie konnte jemand nur so schöne braune, wenn auch vom Alkohol leicht umnebelte, Augen haben. Rehaugen. *Ein kleines, scheues Reh*, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er musste sich räuspern, bevor er sprechen konnte. "Detective Kermit Griffin", stellte er sich offiziell vor.

Sie lächelte leicht und Kermit konnte sie wiederum nur wie verzaubert anstarren. Wie schon so oft, war er froh, dass seine Brille seine Blicke verbarg. Sie wäre bestimmt schreiend davon gelaufen, würde sie die brennende Leidenschaft in seinen Augen bemerken.

"Angenehm ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Detective. Lassen sie mich raten...sie arbeiten mit Computern?", driftete ihre Stimme zu ihm.

"Volltreffer. Wie kommen sie darauf?", entgegnete er perplex, vollkommen aus den Gedanken gerissen.

"Nun, ich nehme an, dass Kermit nur ein Nickname ist. Und da Kermit nicht nur der Name eines bekannten Muppets, sondern auch der Name eines file transfair protocols ist, dachte ich, es könnte etwas damit zu tun haben."

Kermit sah sie voller Hochachtung an. *Auf den Kopf gefallen ist sie also auch nicht. Was tut sie nur in solch einer Gegend?*

"Sie sind die Erste, die je auf diesen Gedanken gekommen ist", teilte er ihr mit. "Sie haben nicht zufällig auch etwas mit Computern zu tun?"

"Doch, habe ich. Aber nur Hobbymäßig."

***

Die noch bis eben ziemlich gedrückte Stimmung entspannte sich deutlich. Nun, da sie ein gemeinsames Thema gefunden hatten, plauderten sie regelrecht drauf los. Nebenher erfuhr Kermit eine ganze Menge von Samantha. Unter anderem, dass sie erst vor ein paar Tagen nach Sloanville gezogen war und noch einen Job suchte. Außerdem schien sie ihre Angst vor ihm verloren zu haben, denn sie rückte im Laufe der Unterhaltung immer näher, so dass sie sich fast berührten. Mit ihrer herzerfrischenden Art brachte sie ihn das ein oder andere Mal zum lachen und er musste feststellen, dass seine düsteren Gedanken mittlerweile fast verflogen waren. An ihre Stelle trat erneut das Verlangen nach weiblicher Gesellschaft. Nun ja, die hatte er ja nun, nur nicht in der Art, wie er sie sich wünschte.

Eigentlich hatte er sie auch nicht ausfragen wollen, doch eine Frage drängte sich Kermit in dem angeregten Gespräch immer mehr auf. "Was macht eigentlich eine hübsche, intelligente Frau wie sie in solch einer Spelunke?", rutschte es ihm heraus.

Schlagartig änderte sich die Stimmung wieder. Ein Schatten huschte über Samanthas Gesicht und Kermit konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie sich wieder in ihr Schneckenhaus zurück zog. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, bedeckte er ihre Hand mit der seinen und drückte sie.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht neugierig sein. Es geht mich nichts an, sie müssen nicht antworten."

Zu seiner Überraschung, drehte sie ihre Hand und ihre Finger verflochten sich mit den seinen. Die Geste ging ihm durch und durch. Er spürte, wie ein leichtes Zittern durch ihren Körper lief.

"Nein, es ist schon gut Kermit. Ich...nun ich wollte heute einfach nicht schon wieder alleine sein", gestand sie.

Einsamkeit. Ja, das kannte er sehr gut. Spontan rückte er ein wenig näher, so dass seine Schenkel nun die ihren berührten. Sie rückte nicht ab. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihm kam es so vor, als drückte sie sich sogar ein wenig enger an ihn.

"Sie sind nicht alleine", erwiderte Kermit mit deutlich rauer Stimme.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. "Weil ich sie habe?"

*Jetzt oder nie, Griffin.* Eine kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf flüsterte ihm erneut zu, dass er sie nur ausnutzen wollte, doch diesmal drängte er die Stimme zurück. "Ja, Samantha. Diese Nacht muss nicht so enden, dass sie alleine nach Hause gehen."

Erneut huschte ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht. Kermit wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf ihre Antwort. Sie wandte sich ab, entzog ihm ihre Hand und griff nach dem Glas Whisky-Cola, das sie in einem Zug leerte.

*Mist, das ist gründlich daneben gegangen*, dachte Kermit enttäuscht. Er sah seine Felle rapide davon schwimmen. Die Art und Weise wie sie nun mit dem leeren Glas spielte, teilte ihm deutlich mit, wie wenig angetan sie von seinem Vorschlag war.

"Also läuft alles einmal wieder auf die Frage hinaus: Gehen wir zu dir, oder zu mir", meinte sie bitter.

"Es tut mir leid, Samantha. Er sollte nicht so klingen, wie es heraus kam."

"Ach nicht?" Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum. "Wie sollte es dann klingen?"

Die Frage brachte Kermit ins Schleudern. "Es sollte...es sollte." Kermit atmete tief und kontrolliert ein, er fühlte sich eindeutig in eine Ecke gedrängt. "Ach verdammt, was soll's. Okay, es sollte so klingen, wie es heraus kam. Lass uns die Nacht miteinander verbringen und die Einsamkeit vertreiben. Kein Stress, keine Verpflichtung, keine Liebesschwüre, nur zwei Menschen, die Spaß miteinander haben."

So, nun war es heraus. Gleich würde sie aufstehen und für immer aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Was war schon dabei, einen Korb zu bekommen? Wieso sollte diese Nacht auch besser enden als der Tag? So ein elender Mist, und er fühlte sich nicht annähernd so betrunken, wie er gerne sein wollte. Genau genommen war er sogar fast wieder nüchtern.

Sie stand tatsächlich auf und Kermit seufzte innerlich in Selbstmitleid. Ihre Figur, die er nun zum ersten Mal sah, machte ihn unheimlich an. Sie war nicht ganz schlank, aber auch nicht dick. Kurzum; die paar wenigen 'überflüssigen' Pfunde saßen genau an den richtigen Stellen. Das gefiel ihm weitaus besser, als die beinahe übermäßig schlanken Frauen, mit denen er sonst seine Bettstatt teilte. Hier würde er sich wenigstens keine Sorgen machen müssen, dass ihm spitze Knochen in die Hüften drückten beim Sex. Nun ja, heraus finden würde er das eh nicht.

"Du bist wenigstens ehrlich zu mir, Kermit und sagst, was du willst. Ich denke dir dafür." Sie streckte ihm scheu die Hand hin. "Also, was ist. Gehen wir zu dir, oder zu mir?"

Vollkommen perplex ergriff Kermit die Hand und erhob sich ebenfalls. "Bist du sicher?", erkundigte er sich. Nicht, dass er sich verhört hatte.

Sie seufzte leise und murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstehen konnte. Lauter meinte sie: "Wenn wir noch länger hier herum stehen, wird es sicher nichts mehr. Also wohin nun?"

Kermit straffte sich und führte sie zum Ausgang, den Arm fest um ihre Taille geschlungen.

"Da ich nicht weiß, wo du wohnst, schlage ich vor wir gehen zu mir. Einverstanden?"

Samantha nickte nur und ließ sich von dem ehemaligen Söldner willig in eine Nacht ohne Verpflichtung entführen.

Ende


End file.
